Why the Caged Bird Sings
by LaurelRose
Summary: Post OotP *spoilers!* Ron thinks about Pig's last owner after Order of the Phoenix. One-shot. Please review!


Title: Why the Caged Bird Sings  
  
Author: LaurelRose  
  
Characters: Pig, Ron and Molly Weasley, Sirius Black  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for a small bit of language)  
  
Summary: Ron thinks about Pig's last owner after Order of the Phoenix. Other people besides Harry and Remus are affected by his death too!  
  
Disclaimer: The Potterverse does not belong to me. Sue and all you'll get are 2 knuts and the first 5 Harry Potter books.  
  
The caged bird sings  
  
with fearful trill  
  
of the things unknown  
  
but longed for still  
  
and his tune is heard  
  
on the distant hill  
  
for the caged bird  
  
sings of freedom  
  
~ Maya Angelou, "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings"  
  
Pig's fluttering around like an idiot. And hooting. It's really hard to pay attention. Mum won't let him out, still. We're at Grimmauld Place again; me, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Mum and Dad. Even Percy's here now. He came to Dad at work, absolutely wailing. He heard about what happened in the Department of Mysteries, about me and Ginny, and he practically begged Mum and Dad's forgiveness. Of course, they gave it; he *is* their son. Oh, damn, hold on!  
  
Stupid bird, he nearly crashed into that portrait of Phineas Nigellus. No matter how much he dislikes his family, Sirius wouldn't have-  
  
But that doesn't matter now. He's gone, and his opinion of his own family doesn't really matter. I look at Pig again. They're a lot alike, y'know. They both feel trapped here, they can't get out, get free. What is it Hermione said? I can't remember now, it was in some Muggle poem she had to read for school. Oh! "For the caged bird sings of freedom." She said that Sirius was the same way. I didn't understand it then, but the more I think on it, the more I get it.  
  
Looking at Pig always reminds me of him. My third year, he tries (well, at the time it looked like it!) to kill me in my bed, kidnaps me, breaks my leg, and reveals to me, very unceremoniously I might add, that my pet is an illegal Animagus that caused my best friend's parent's deaths. That's not a good way to start a relationship. But on the train, this little ball of fluff appears, and he belongs to me. A gift, I guess to make up for everything that happened in the Shrieking Shack. I loved Sirius. Maybe not the same way Harry did, but I loved him. Still do, in fact. I guess it's because he gave so much to everyone; a safe place for my family, support to my best friend (who has a really shitty family of Muggles), good, albeit somewhat risky advice to all three of us. He always loved people. Except Snape, and frankly, who could love him? I don't care if he's a member of the Order, I still don't think he's reformed.  
  
Pig starts flying around again, and all of a sudden, the enormity of the situation hits me. Sirius is gone. He won't be back to argue with Snape, make witty comments with Lupin, antagonize my mum, give Harry advice about girls; we won't see him again.  
  
Oh my God, am I crying? Yes, I am. I'm bawling for my best friend's godfather, who died in one of the most meaningless and pointless fashions possible, who never got his freedom, who spent the last year of his life locked up like a caged bird. All my feelings have been caged too, and they're suddenly released. I'm crying like I never have before, and I sob so hard that I don't hear my mother open the door and sit down next to me and wrap her arms around me. She doesn't say anything, she just rocks me slowly, as if I were six instead of sixteen, until I get a better handle on myself.  
  
I look at her and ask, "Why do bad things happen to good people, Mum?"  
  
And all she can answer is, "I don't know Ron, I don't know." And she rocks me, and my childish sobbing slows, and I finally pull away.  
  
"Mum," I ask softly, "Can I let Pig out?"  
  
I think she knows, about how I feel and all, and she says yes very softly, with a sad smile on her face. I go over to the window and open it up, grab Pig and throw him out. He gathers speed, and flies off, over Grimmauld Place, even though it's daylight. He's that happy to be outside.  
  
"I'll be cleaning the dining room if you need me," my mother says. She shuts the door quietly, and I watch Pig soar further from me. Fly away, Pig. Be free.  
  
Fly away, Sirius. Be free. You are no longer caged by earthly means. 


End file.
